


Là où j'appartiens

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il était le seul que personne ne voit jamais.Il resta seul dans cette pièce, devant l’écran de l’ordinateur, en essayant de gagner le droit de vivre chaque fois, et chaque fois en le voyant nié par Falcon, comme si son existence n’importait pas.
Relationships: Andou Ken/Kankazi Jun
Kudos: 1





	Là où j'appartiens

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Là où j’appartiens**

Il était le seul que personne ne voit jamais.

Il resta seul dans cette pièce, devant l’écran de l’ordinateur, en essayant de gagner le droit de vivre chaque fois, et chaque fois en le voyant nié par Falcon, comme si son existence n’importait pas.

C’était dans ces moments qu’arrivait J, quand tout le monde sortait de la porte en lui lançant des regards pitoyables, conscients de son destin.

Même maintenant, J était là.

Il cheminait autour de la chaise où il était assis, en se tourmentant les doigts, et gardait un point indistinct du plafond, en souriant.

En souriant, comme toujours, parce qu’il était conscient du fait que ce sourire augmentait en Ken la peur pour ce qu’allait lui arriver.

« Tu sais, j’y ai pensé. » dit-il, absorbé. « Je me suis demandé comment c’est possible que chaque fois que je te demande de faire quelque chose, Falcon réussisse toujours à te tromper. » il s’arrêta devant lui, en se penchant jusqu’à il fut à quelques centimètres de lui. « Il y a une solution facile pour cette question, n’est-ce pas, Bluebird ? » murmura-t-il.

Il saisit rapidement son poignet, tandis qu’avec l’autre main il desserra les pantalons, en amenant les doits du plus jeune autour de lui et en les bougeant, jusqu’à l’autre le fait seul.

« Par ailleurs, tous les deux savons que Falcon est meilleur que toi, non ? Peut-être... » il accentua le sourire, en commençant à bouger les hanches pour aller à la rencontre de sa main. « Peut-être qu’est arrivé le moment d’établir en quoi d’autre il peut être meilleur que toi. » il se moqua de lui.

Ken se mordit une lèvre et tut.

Ce n’était pas pour sa volonté qu’il était dans cette situation, mais maintenant qu’y était, il haïssait penser qu’il lui pouvait remplacer, que J transformât l’obsession pour ce garçon en quelque chose plus concret.

C’était lui maintenant, sur cette chaise dans cette pièce, c’était lui à témoigner le plaisir que J sentit pour sa soumission mentale, et maintenant il était là parce qu’il y voulait.

Il fit des efforts, il bougea rapidement les doigts sur lui, en apprenant encore quelque chose nouvelle sur ce que le plu vieux aimait, en essayant de prouver à soi-même qu’il pouvait être le meilleur pour lui.

Quand J atteignit l’orgasme il lui serra fort les cheveux, en lui tenant fermement et en essayant de ne se laisser pas aller – il ne le faisait jamais.

Ken leva les yeux vers lui, plein d’espoir, en attendant finalement par lui des mots de réconfort, quelque chose qui lui convainquît de n’être pas remplaçable.

Mais J souriait, encore, et encore il savait que ces mots n’allaient pas arriver.

« Tu as fait part de ton devoir. Mais ce ne signifie pas que n’y a pas autres prêt à le faire à ta place. Ou qui soient meilleur, à le faire. »

Il s’en alla, en lui laissant seul dans cette pièce. À nouveau.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais ce n’était pas le moment.

C’était le moment de lutter. D’écraser Falcon, une fois pour toutes.

Et de montrer que cette place était le sienne, parce que c’était où J voulait qu’il fût.


End file.
